Tamaki in Convenient Store
by Ryuuta
Summary: Kyouya nyuruh bunuh diri? Si kembar ketularan Bossa Nova? Honey-senpai baca majalah porno? Mori-senpai jadi kasir? Inspired by Brief and Trunks – Konbini. ONESHOT!


**Tamaki in Convenient Store**

**Summary :** Kyouya nyuruh bunuh diri? Si kembar ketularan Bossa Nova? Honey-senpai baca majalah porno? Mori-senpai jadi kasir? Inspired by Brief and Trunks – Konbini. ONESHOT!

**Disclaimer :** Katori Disco-san! *ditabok Usa-chan* eh, maksudnya Hattori Bisco-san! Ama Brief and Trunks (bener kagak yah namanya?) buat lagu 'KONBINI' yang menginspirasi penpik ini.

**Warning :** lil bit OOC (sumpah, cuma sedikit! Kalo mereka terasa idiot, emang udah dari sononya begitu XD), lots of typo, alur cepat, JUST FOR FUN!

**A/N : **Waaaay! Fic OHSHC pertama! *cium Mori* *digebug Honey*

Banyak banget fanvid dari lagu ini. Berhubung saia ga bisa bikin fanvid dan hanya bisa bikin fanfic, maka jadilah fanfic ini sebagai penyalur hasrat(?) yang udah di ambang batas(?).

Oiya, fic ini juga sebagai hadiah untuk diriku sendiri yang hari ini sudah hidup genap 18 tahun (udah tua, ya?) ^^b

HAPPY READING!

_**~*~ Tamaki in Convenient Store ~*~**_

Suatu malam di pertengahan musim panas. Sang raja idiot tersayang kita, Tamaki, sedang guling-guling di atas ranjangnya yang sangat empuk. Sudah sejak tiga jam lalu dia nggak bisa tidur. Kepalanya berputar ke arah jam kecil di sebelah figura foto ibunya. Nol nol dua belas. Hari sudah berganti.

Tamaki duduk, dia melirik sekilas sudut kamarnya. Antoinette sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Kalau sekarang dia membangunkan anjing kesayangannya itu, bisa dipastikan Antoinette akan berontak dan menggonggong dengan riangnya. Dia dan Antoinette bisa digebuki rame-rame.

Dan lagi, setelah dipikir-pikir, bukan ide yang bagus untuk bermain bersama anjing pada malam hari.

Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya yang tidak biasa memikirkan sesuatu yang normal. Dia meraih ponselnya dan memencet keypad beberapa kali. Setelah itu dia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Nada sambung berbunyi.

"Kyouya!" seru Tamaki riang.

"Heeeeerrgggh?" jawab suara di seberang sana. Suara sang raja iblis yang terusik pembaringannya.

"Kyouya, temenin aku dong! Ga bisa bobok nih!" pinta Tamaki manja. Tidak memperhitungkan apa yang bisa dia alami kalau berani mengganggu sang raja iblis darah rendah itu.

"Ga bisa tidur?" tanya Kyouya dengan suara berat.

"Iya," jawab Tamaki masih dengan nada riang.

"Aku juga baru aja tidur, bodoh! Kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya tidur, minum aja racun tikus! Kujamin kau akan tidur selamanya!"

Tuut-tuut-tuut. Telepon diputus secara sepihak.

"Huweee! Kyouya jahat! Itu sih namanya mati, bukan tidur!" Tamaki guling-guling lagi.

Karena tingkat kebosanan Tamaki sudah mencapai puncaknya, akhirnya Tamaki memutuskan untuk nonton tv. Diraihnya remote control dan menekan tombol on. Beberapa detik kemudian layar tv sudah menampakkan bayangan beberapa orang sedang menari-nari sambil mempromosikan kopi instan keluaran terbaru.

"Wah, besok harus dicoba di klub, nih!" gumam Tamaki dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Iklan selesai, layar berubah menjadi hitam. Entah kenapa Tamaki merasakan firasat buruk. Sedetik kemudian muncul gambar boneka kucing aneh yang cukup ia kenali. Lalu deretan huruf mulai bermunculan di layar.

B E E L Z E N E F ~ S H O W

Sebagai pamungkas, muncullah sang empunya boneka, Umehito Nekozawa!

"Kyaaaa!" Tamaki berteriak histeris melihat tampang senior yang paling ia takuti itu. Dia melompat turun dari ranjang, tapi kakinya terbelit selimutnya sendiri. Dia terjatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan. Posisi yang sangat elit.

Tamaki tersadar dan langsung bangkit. Dia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang agak benjol. "Aduh…" rintihnya sembari berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk mencari obat.

Setelah sampai di depan laci tempat menyimpan beraneka macam obat, Tamaki langsung mengaduk-aduk laci itu. Namun saying obat yang ia cari tidak ada. Tamaki menghela napas.

"Aduh, gimana nih? Kalo kepalaku nggak segera diobati ntar jadi benjol. Ntar ketampananku berkurang. Ntar pelanggan pada nggak suka lagi ama aku. Kalau aku jadi idiot gimana?" keluh Tamaki lebay. Ternyata selama ini dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah idiot dari sononya XD

Lalu sebuah ide kembali terlintas di otaknya yang sepertinya baru aja geser. "Ah, iya! Kata Haruhi kan ada toserba rakyat jelata yang buka 24 jam! Apa ya namanya… Hmm…" Tamaki berpikir sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. Niatnya sih biar keliatan keren gitu!

"Convenient Store!" teriak Tamaki sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Sedetik kemudian dia membungkam mulutnya sendiri, sadar bahwa sekarang tengah malam. Setelah itu dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket kemudian berjalan cepat ke pintu depan.

_**~*~ Tamaki in Convenient Store ~*~**_

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh—maklum, ga bakalan ada kobini di dekat komplek elit milik Suou—Tamaki akhirnya menemukan sebuah konbini bernama 'UkiDoki Market'.

"Ahh~ jadi kayak gini yah yang namanya konbini rakyat jelata? Mengesankan!" cerocos Tamaki sambil joget-joget mencurigakan.

"Heh! Cowok ayan yang di situ!" panggil seseorang.

"Eh?" Tamaki spontan berhenti menari tarian sesat(?) barusan. 'Waduh, aku lupa kalo Haruhi pernah bilang kalo tiap malem banyak preman!' batin Tamaki resah. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata ada dua orang yang lagi dugem—duduk-duduk gembira—di dekat pintu masuk konbini.

"Denger nggak, sih?" seru yang satunya. Tamaki berjalan mendekati dua orang itu. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang terkesan 'rebel', rambut oranye, dan keduanya terlihat identik.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" panggil Tamaki. "Ngapain kalian di sini?"

"Hee? Hikaru?"

"Kaoru?"

"Siapa itu?" tanya mereka berbarengan sambil saling berpandangan.

"Hah? Bukan, ya?" sahut Tamaki. 'Syukurlah! Lagipula mana mungkin Hikaru dan Kaoru jadi mirip Bossa Nova begitu,' batin Tamaki ngeri.

"Oi!" panggil salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya?" jawab Tamaki ragu.

"Kok pake piama sih?" ujar keduanya kompak.

"Nggak pernah ngikutin tren ya?"

"Emang sekarang masih ngetren jalan-jalan pake piama?"

Tamakai cengo. 'Emang bener-bener mirip ma Hitachiin Brothers!' batin Tamaki seraya masuk ke dalam konbini. Meninggalkan dua orang kurang kerjaan yang sedang ceramah tentang pentingnya memilih warna celana dalam sesuai kepribadian(?).

TING!

Pintu otomatis konbini tertutup. Tamaki memandang sekitar dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tanpa sadar mulutnya sudah terbuka saking terpesonanya.

'Barang-barang rakyat jelata~~' jeritnya dalam hati. Dia mulai mengelilingi tiap bagian konbini itu.

"Kamera pengawas~!"

"Microwave~!"

"Mesin fotokopi~!"

DUG!

Tamaki menyenggol seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan rak majalah yang terletak di pojok belakang konbini. "Go-gomen!" ujar Tamaki sambil tersenyum. Orang yang ditabraknya tidak bergeming. Dia memiliki postur tubuh kecil dan rambut coklat terang agak pirang. Wajahnya tertutup majalah.

"Honey-senpai?" panggil Tamaki mencoba memastikan. Orang itu tetap fokus pada majalah yang ia baca. Karena penasaran, Tamaki melirik sampul majalah itu.

Bagian atasnya terdapat symbol kelinci pink yang berdasi. Di bawahnya terdapat barisan huruf yang dibaca PLAYBOY. Majalah porno!

"Hwaaaaaaa!" Tamaki terjatuh dengan posisi duduk saking kagetnya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang ternyata memang mirip Honey-senpai itu dengan mulut yang sudah mengeluarkan iler berlebih.

"Mooooriii-senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Honey-senpai jadi gilaaaaa!' teriak Tamaki histeris sambil berlari meninggalkan orang itu.

"Orang aneh!" celetuk orang itu kemudian kembali memperhatikan majalah itu dengan sepenuh hati. "Ufufufu… Cake~!" gumamnya menyeramkan. Ternyata sedari tadi dia melihat iklan toko kue yang ada di majalah itu.

Mari kita ikuti Tamaki. Dia sudah berada di depan kasir. Napasnya terengah-engah dan kakinya gemetaran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?' tanya si kasir dengan nada datar. Tamaki langsung menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Mori-sen—" Tamaki memotong kalimatnya. 'Tunggu dulu! Dari tadi aku ketemu sama orang-orang yang mirip sama orang yang kukenal. Tapi mereka adalah orang yang berbeda! Jadi, pasti kasir ini bukan Mori-senpai yang sebenarnya! Lagipula, buat apa Mori-senpai jadi kasir?' batin Tamaki merasa pintar. Dia mengangguk-angguk dengan riang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si kasir yang memang mirip Mori-senpai itu sekali lagi.

"Saya mau beli… uhm…" Tamaki berpikir. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa tujuan awalnya ke konbini untuk membeli obat untuk kepalanya.

"…" kasir itu diam saja.

"Bakpao kacang!" ujar Tamaki.

"Sudah habis," jawab si kasir tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya udah bakpao daging aja!"

"Kashikomarimashita," kata si kasir sambil mengutak-atik mesin kasirnya.

Tamaki mengeluarkan selembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada kasir. Si kasir menerimanya sambil menyerahkan bakpao yang dibeli Tamaki. Beberapa saat kemudian kasir itu menyerahkan uang kembalian berupa receh lumayan banyak yang diletakkan di atas kertas struk.

"Adududuh… Ribet!" keluh Tamaki jengkel karena uang recehnya tak mau masuk ke dalam dompetnya. Yang ada malah uang itu jatuh dan menggeliding kemana-mana.

'Ugh! Tidak bias dimaafkan! Lihat pembalasanku!' dumal Tamaki dalam hati. "Mas, beli oden!" ujar Tamaki lengkap dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ditambah apa?"

"Uhm…"

"Ditambah apa?"

"Uhm…"

"Antrian lainnya sudah menunggu."

"Uhm…"

"Tolong cepat sedikit!" cetus kasir itu yang sepertinya mulai kesal.

"Telur!"

"Telur satu?"

"Telur!"

"Telur dua?"

"Telur!

"Telur tiga?"

"Udah itu aja!"

"Cuma telur?"

"Sama kuahnya ditambah lagi!"

"Kashikomarimashita."

"Berapa?"

"220 yen."

"Nih, 10.000 yen!"

"Nggak ada uang kecil?"

"Adanya 10.000 yen!"

"Nggak ada uang kecil?"

"Tambah mustard juga, ya!"

"Kashikomarimashita."

"Nggak usah pake struk."

"Berisik!"

"Boleh pinjam toilet?"

"Di sini nggak ada toilet."

"Trus kamu pipisnya dimana?" tanya Tamaki dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

'Sialan…' rutuk sang kasir dalam hati dengan wajah datar.

Setelah Tamaki selesai mengerjai si kasir, Tamaki segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hatinya puas setelah berjalan-jalan di konbini milik rakyat jelata.

"Eh? Tamaki-senpai?" panggil Haruhi yang ada di depan pintu masuk.

"Haruhi!" balas Tamaki riang. Dia segera menghampiri Haruhi. "Ngapain malam-malam ke sini? Anak cewek nggak baek keluar jam segini!" nasehatnya.

"Tamaki-bocchama?" panggil Haruhi lagi tidak menggubris perkataan Tamaki barusan.

"Bocchama?" Tamaki memasang wajah bingung.

PLAAAKK!

Tamparan telak bersarang di pipi kiri Tamaki. "Tamaki-bocchama?"

"Ha-Haruhi, kenapa kau menampar Papa?" isak Tamaki sambil memgang pipi kirinya. "Lagian, kenapa kamu manggil Papa 'bocchama'?"

PLAAK!

Kali ini pipi kiri Tamaki yang ditampar.

"Haruhi kejaaam!" teriak Tamaki pilu.

_**~*~ Tamaki in Convenient Store ~*~**_

Tamaki mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Kepalanya juga berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Bocchama?" panggil Shima yang duduk di samping ranjang. Di belakang Shima berdiri beberapa maid.

"Shima?" ujar Tamaki lemah.

"Bocchama tidak apa-apa? Tadi Hanai mendengar suara debum keras dari kamar Bocchama lalu menemukan Bocchama tidur dengan setengah badan menggelantung di tepi ranjang."

"Bukannya aku di konbini ya?" tanya Tamaki.

"Konbini?" para maid saling berpandangan dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Tapi sejak semalam kami menunggui Tamaki-sama di sini," kata Hanai.

Tamaki terdiam. Kemudian matanya berbinar-binar. "Ahahahahahaha~! Souka! Souka! Jadi yang tadi itu cuma mimpi! Sudah kuduga! Lagipula mana mungkin Haruhi menamparku! Ahahahahaha~!"

Para maid memasang wajah ngeri. "Jangan-jangan kepala Tamaki-sama terbentur lantai!" celetuk salah satunya yang langsung disambut anggukan kepala yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya Bocchama tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu," pamit Shima diikuti beberapa maid lainnya.

Setelah mereka semua lenyap dari kamar Tamaki, Tamaki langsung meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi anggota host lainnya.

"Dengar rekan-rekanku! Nanti malam kita akan ke konbini rakyat jelata!"

_**~*~ Tamaki in Convenient Store ~*~**_

**A/N :** Wakaka, selesai juga! Untuk percakapan singkat-singkat antara Tamaki ama kasir yang—diduga—mirip Mori-senpai itu benar-benar saia jiplak dari lirik aslinya. Ga tau malu banget, ya? Udah ngejiplak, diproklamasiin lagi XD

**M.A.T.A., N.E.E.!**

**Mohon maaf, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun sebelum mendapat ijin dari Presiden setempat dan SekJen PBB. Jadi, hanya akan menerima review berupa saran, kritik yang membangun, pujian, dan caci maki (ini juga termasuk flame, kan?). Eh, caci maki tidak diterima juga!**

**Wednesday, December 22, 2010**

**16.59 P.M**

**Ryuuta**


End file.
